


Cure for Boredom

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M, Norway actually smiling, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Norway let it slip that he's ticklishToothrotting fluff follows"Stop it, it tickles"





	Cure for Boredom

Matthias sighed from his place on the coach, causing Lukas to look up from his book and raise an eyebrow. He shifted in the armchair, flipping to the next page and looking back down. 

“Yes?” He asked, his tone flat and uninterested. 

“I’m bored.” Matthias groaned, his cheek pressed against the coach cushion in a manner that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. One if his arms was hanging off the side of the couch, brushing against the soft carpet. 

“So?” 

“Lets do something.” Lukas flipped the page again, his eyes skimming swiftly over the words. After a moment without Lukas responding Matthias let out another exaggerated sigh, pressing his whole face into the coach, muffling his voice. 

Lukas felt something brushing against his calf and looked down to see Matthias pulling at his pant leg, desperate for his lover's attention. 

“Luuukaasssss…” he groaned, his voice still muffled and odd. 

“Stop it, it tickles.” Matthias stopped his hand and Lukas froze, suddenly realizing what he had said. Matthias lifted his head off the couch and looked at him, his face dumbfounded for a second before it lit up with mischief. Before he could react Lukas felt a strong hand pulling on his arm, and found himself pinned against the couch, his hands above his head. 

“What the hell-" he hissed, before meeting Matthias’ eyes and quieting. The larger man had a wicked smirk on his face, his bright eyes glittering. 

“Are you really ticklish?” He asked, his lips pulled back to reveal sharp white teeth. Lukas swallowed subconsciously, glaring at the man hovering above him. 

“What does that matter to you?” He replied evenly, trying to ignore the hand ghosting down his side. Matthias’ eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow. 

“Because.” The hand stopped at the hem of his shirt, brushing up slightly to hover above the pale skin of his abdomen. “that means I can do this.” He suddenly pushed both hands under Lukas’ shirt, wiggling his fingers against the soft skin like feathers. 

Lukas couldn’t stop the wide toothy grin that spread across his reddening face or the loud, uncontained laughter that echoed from deep in his chest. The laughter was broken and high, and Lukas flailed aimlessly, trying desperately to throw the man off of him. 

“S-Stop! Matthias, seriously that's-" Matthias moved his hands up and Lukas snorted, bursting out in laughter again, squeezing his arms against himself in a desperate attempt to shield his sensitive skin. He kicked out feebly against his assailant as his loud laughter filled the room. Finally, with one swift knee to the abdomen Matthias lost his balance, sliding sideways and falling heavily to the ground. Lukas sighed, still laughing slightly as he regained his breath. He heard a groan and peered over the side of the couch, a wide, cocky smile on his face. Matthias gave him a pout, one of his hand rubbing at his head. 

“That hurt,” he sulked, his eyebrows creased in mock anger. Lukas smirked and leaned again one hand. 

“Yeah well that’s what you get. Oh and this is gonna hurt a lot more. “ 

“Wait What are you-" Before he could finish Lukas rolled off the couch, landing squarely on Matthias and pulling a pained groan from the larger man. 

“Uuh...ow…” the spiky haired blonde groaned, though a playful smile played at his lips. His hands came up and rested on Lukas back, holding the thin man closer. 

“Sorry. You shouldn’t have tickled me if you weren’t ready to face the consequences.” He tilted his face up to look at the man under him, leaning in and pressing a swift kiss to the other's lips. Matthias smiled into the small kiss, then leaned his head back against the carpet, letting Lukas drape himself over him, resting his head on the other's broad chest. 

“And just so you know, if you tell anyone else about this I’ll castrate you.”  
“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fine me at  
> ●tante-toska  
> ■guns-in-my-head---blog 
> 
> And leave some feedback and prompts! ♡


End file.
